More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the transmission of waves chosen from electromagnetic waves and acoustic waves, in order to focus a wave of wavelength λ (the wavelength corresponding to the central frequency of the wave) at at least one focal point of index i, the wave being emitted by antennas of index j belonging to a first array.
Document EP-A-0 803 991 describes an example of such a method, which allows good focusing onto the point i.
The object of the present invention is in particular to improve methods of this type, so as to enable the precision of the focusing onto the point i to be improved.